


An Angel In Black Clothing's Weakness

by Mystic2102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Felix's sisters are in this fic, Fluff, I don't sexualize babies in this household, I don't think Seungmin was even in this fic, I'm sorry Seungmin, Let me know if it should be chaptered, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smoking, This is probably gonna be chaptered, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also because of the sexual joke, barely any angst, but only in the beginning, changjin - Freeform, i literally still don't know what to tag lol, i wanted this to be cute for once and less angsty, jeonglix, rated teen and up for smoking, there's a sexual joke but no actual smut or anything of the sort, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic2102/pseuds/Mystic2102
Summary: To Felix, Jeongin was his wildflower. He was the one that grew in places no one ever thought he could, he was the one that changed him for the better, he was the one that was strong and a hard-worker. To Jeongin, Felix was his saving grace, his angel in black clothing. They were the missing puzzle pieces, they were each other's weaknesses.  They wouldn't have it any other way.





	An Angel In Black Clothing's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straykidsrdorks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidsrdorks/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took so long! I didn't make it a full end because I was thinking of either making it chaptered or part of a series. Hopefully you enjoy this fic anyway! Also, please comment down below if it should be chaptered or not!

Jeongin happily skipped through the hallways with Hyunjin and Chan on either side of him. They were happily chatting along and cooing about how cute Jeongin was all the time. Before, people thought that Hyunjin loved Jeongin as more than a friend. That was before Changbin showed up, all dark clothes and small height. The same went for Chan, until he noticed Woojin. Everyone's friends and crushes were connected in some way. Jeongin could tell their feelings were mutual, and he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't jealous. 

Because he was jealous. Any crush he's had has not liked him back, all saying that he was too cute and happy for them. But no one knew the real him, no one knew the scarred and pained him. Although he's talked about his problems on rare occasions to his best friends, he kept a strong smile during it. He didn't do it often, not to them, not to anyone. But secretly inside closed doors, he would allow his mask to slip. He would allow the endless stream of tears to fall sometimes, too scared since all the times he's cried, he's never stopped crying.

He believed that it was because of all the years he held in his tears. All the years of blocked emotions that he had to cry but couldn't let out all at once. It was a cruel cycle in a cruel world, one where the only you can do is get used to the pain you shouldn't even have. That was him, always holding a strong smile even when his life was falling apart right in front of him. They weren't all real smiles, a lot faked and just a mask to hide the glassed tears that threatened to spill down his eyes. 

Stuck on his empty and confused thoughts, he hadn't realized that he ran into someone. He looked down a bit to see a slightly shorter boy than him who people somehow feared. Maybe it was the full black outfit tight against his body, maybe it was the few tattoos that seemed like they had a meaning, or maybe it was the bruises littering his body from rumored fights he had gotten into. The definition of a bad boy, someone who broke ruled and cursed in school, someone who smoked and did illegal things. Jeongin never judged anyone by what they looked like though. He would know, as every person he's ever met, has done that to him.

They've assumed he was just an overly bright and naive boy. They assumed he was a perfect student with a perfect family and perfect grades. The truth was far from what they assumed though, filled with darkness that clouded his vision from the broken hope for a better life. He stopped with that hope, knew that time didn't heal wounds, it just made you feel stronger against it. His wounds were still there, now he could cope with them, but before anything would trigger those thoughts that caused him to shake.

"Oh no, Jeongin ran into him..." He snapped out of it and put on a smile. "Sorry about that. I'll get out of your way then," Jeongin apologized. Felix lifted up his fist out of anger, but instead of striking, he just clenched his fist, put it down, and walked away. Students gasped around them, not understanding why the ever-so-violent Lee Felix didn't hit him. Jeongin wouldn't of cared if he hit him, maybe it'd help him feel something other than his mental pain. Chan and Hyunjin ran up to him, asking if he was okay and if he was hurt in any way. Jeongin just shook his head and smiled, gesturing for the two to continue walking.

After classes were over, all Jeongin had to do was wait for his friends to be done with their extra classes. He sat down on at the bench at the back of the school, just staring at the perfect garden tended to by the model students. His attention was redirected when someone sat down on the far opposite side of the bench. He saw it was the boy from earlier, Lee Felix, as he heard. He saw the boy light up a cigarette and just silently look at the garden.

"Those are bad for you, you know." Jeongin pointed out, not turning to look at the adorable boy. "I'm aware of that, but thanks anyway." Felix muttered, surprising Jeongin with his deep voice. "So why do you do it?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Relieves stress and anxiety," was Felix's simple reply, scoffing at the question. "From what?" Jeongin continued, not scared when Felix growled in annoyance at more questions.

"From life in general. School has so many expectations and even more from my parents. They're very sweet but work has them caught up, so it's just my sisters and I. Why am I telling a stranger these things?" Felix asked, sighing before going silent. "Sometimes its best to talk to others about these things." Jeongin shrugged, knowing from experience. "I know how you feel anyway. I've talked about it my friends, just not often. Before I knew it, a fake smile became my best answer. Though the point never got across properly." He continued I with a laugh, another mask as he remembered everything he goes through on the daily.

"My mom and dad got divorced, but somehow they still argue over the phone everyday. My mom's never home, and I have to find jobs as often as possible to help her out." Felix finally talked, licking his lips out of nervous habit. "What about you?" Jeongin pondered for a moment, thinking of something that affected him the most right now.

"My parents put me up for adoption at 12 years old, said they didn't want a kid like me. I've been in the system since, because who wants an older kid? I'm almost of age to leave though, so I've been working and saving up money to find a way to college. Other kids and teenagers just ignore me, which isn't easy." Jeongin just let his words out, knowing that it won't make his life better anyway. Felix intently listened, nodding every once in a while to show he was that.

"And a lot of people never really think about how hard life may be for some people. They assume because of smiling, they are just happy and spoiled." Felix silently watched as Jeongin's fists clenched, his eyes showing anger and rage. His words flowed through Felix's ears, and he could feel the raw emotion in them. "Similar to people with me. I don't just get into fights at random. They assume that I have a stock of spray paint, that I do drugs, that I like getting into fights." Jeongin let out a pitiful laugh, shaking his head at the thought.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought." He observed, earning a chuckle from Felix. "I guess we do," Felix replied, putting out his cigarette. "Don't you feel better now that we talked? I'll strike a deal with you. Everyday after school we can talk like we did today, but on one condition." Jeongin held up one finger to emphasize on his one condition. Felix gestured for him to continue, briefly wondering why the hell he was agreeing to this.

"You quit smoking and take care of yourself more." One meeting changes Felix's life, and if he would admit it, it also changed Jeongin's.

So Felix complied, after school he and Jeongin talked and told him things he didn't even tell his friends. They became a stress outlet for each other, a shoulder to rely on. Sometimes Jeongin would turn up with fresh tear stains on his cheeks. Felix would ask what was wrong, simply to just hear his voice sometimes. Jeongin would rant about something that happened. Sometimes it would be about the adoption agency, sometimes it would be about his friends or school, but many times, it was about himself. 

He would talk about his thoughts that he was too scared to let on the surface. He would talk about the pain in his chest and stomach, the thoughts that drowned him, pulling him under the water. Felix once shut down his endless negative thoughts, pulling Jeongin in for a hug. "Don't, you are not some withered weed in a bed of flowers. If I had to compare you, I'd say you were more of a wildflower." Felix had to stop and think for a moment, think of what flower Jeongin reminded him of most.

"Why a wildflower?" Jeongin curiously asked, tilting his head to the side that released an air of innocence and angelic beauty. "because like wildflowers, you allow yourself to grow in all the placed people thought you never would. Whether it's in here," he pointed to his brain, "in here," he gestured to his muscles, "or in here," he finally laid a hand on Jeongin's chest. 

If one allowed themselves to grow, they would grow anywhere. And Jeongin reminded him of that. The fact that despite these constant struggles, he still found reasons to smile and grow. It was people like this humanity should look up to. Someone who stayed strong and bloomed through all seasons. Like Winter, where the cold snow spread across the land like a blanket. Like Summer, where the climates were hot and extreme depending one here you were. Or fall/autumn, where plants would dry up and fall off their trees. Or a plant's favorite season, spring. The season where plants thrived, where the grass was green, where love was associated with mostly.

But Jeongin was different, he was special. He thrived in all seasons, like that one tree that always stayed alive, even in winter. So Felix forgot the name of the tree, but Jeongin was what was important. He watched as Jeongin smiled, a true one this time. "You're such a dork," he told Felix, earning a loud laugh from him. "I know, but only for you." Felix admitted, nudging his shoulder with his own.

Jeongin knew then, through the bright smile and comparisons to flowers, that he experienced something he never knew he could again. It was love, not the platonic kind he had for his best friends, but the one that spread warmth through his body. The one that make butterflies erupt in his stomach. The one that made him stare at Felix's plump lips in wonder of how soft they would feel against his own.

Their meetings grew, Jeongin did wonders in hiding his newly discovered love for the smaller boy dressed in black with a deep voice. Then one day, as he watched Felix talk about his day and his struggles, something blurted out of his mouth. "I love you," his eyes widened after that, and he took off. He ran like the coward he was. He cried like the coward he was. And he prayed that Felix would still accept him.

So the next day he went back, hesitantly, but he still did. When he arrived he saw Felix standing there with a worried expression. He smiles so brightly when he saw Jeongin, that Jeongin swore time had drilled around the two. His breath hitched at the sheer beauty that was Lee Felix. He barely registered when Felix ran up to him and hugged him, relief washing over their tense shoulders.

"You ran off before I could tell you," Felix stopped to take a deep breath and looked up at Jeongin, staring into his deep eyes. "I love you, a lot." Jeongin allowed his own smile, capturing Felix's lips in the kiss he so desperately longed for. When they separated for some much needed air, the gentle breeze that tugged at their faces, making the whipped smiles graced on their red lips grow impossibly wider.

Jeongin sat on the cafeteria bench, tucked between Felix's legs. He was leaning back against his chest, clutching onto his boyfriend's smaller, soft hands. The shock that their best friends expressed made him open his tired eyes. "What the hell..." had been Hyunjin's first words since he saw the scene. The two looked like yin and yang, slotted perfect together despite being opposites.

Jeongin was dressed in a white shirt, light blue jeans, while Felix was dressed in all black with a dark blue jacket. Somehow they just looked so perfect together, like they were just meant to be in each other's arms. At first the sweet words made them want to gag, but it felt too true to try and deny it. 

"Afternoon, friends," Jeongin did a fake salute before closing his eyes again. Felix brought one hand to gently sweep his hands through Jeongin's soft, fluffy hair. "Since when did you two get together?" Chan and Changbin asked at the same time, glancing at each other before staring back at the two. "Few weeks ago, Innie hasn't had the chance to tell you though." Felix answered for Jeongin, as he was resting on him. "Right... so what's the deal with Jeongin? Did something happen to him?" Hyunjin asked, skeptical of the two still.

"He stayed up all night," Felix replied, easily lifting up Jeongin and turning him around so he was straddling Felix and hugging him like a koala. "Doing what?" Chan's motherly mode was on, and he was glaring at Felix. "Working and studying. He was exhausted but he didn't want to miss school, so I promised he could sleep on me." From the background he heard Jisung say, "with me" with a few loud coughs.

Felix swatted at him with a glare, "You hoe, he's a minor. Oh my god, I can't believe you." Jisung pouted and rubbed his sore arm, whining to Minho about being hit. Felix rubbed Jeongin's back, whispering in his ear for him to wake up. Jeongin tiredly woke up, and Felix took a spoon full of food to feed to Jeongin. His friends watched awkwardly with near-crying faces, and Chan even snaked a few photos and videos of the two.

After feeding Jeongin enough to get him satisfied, he gave him a peck on the lips (which chan got a photo of) and let him go back to sleep. Once the bell rang signaling for the next class, Felix carried him while walking. Everyone in the halls were gasping and full of shock as the school's "bad boy" had been carrying Jeongin with gentle movements. At the next class the teacher was about to ask them what happened when Felix explained he was up all night working and studying. She understood with a sorry smile and let Jeongin sleep on Felix through class as long as they were quiet and Felix took notes for him.

At the end of class Jeongin woke up and just nuzzled his face into Felix's neck. Felix chuckled and rubbed his back, giving a kiss to his forehead. Felix had now been sitting at the garden, a relaxing place they first talked at. Felix answered his phone when he saw it was his older sister calling him. He answered and Jeongin just tuned them out as he didn't want to listen to a private conversation. "Innie, so you want to sleep over my house tonight? We can watch some movies, eat popcorn, you can meet my sisters. They'll probably be obsessed with your cuteness, if I'm honest." Jeongin nodded, and Felix could feel him smile against his neck.

He looked back down at his phone when his sister texted him, telling him she was in the car waiting for him. "Okay, let's go. Do you have to submit some kind of form at the adoption agency since you won't be there tonight?" Felix asked to make sure, and that made Jeongin hug him tighter. Felix was such a caring boyfriend, he didn't understand why anyone would think badly about Felix. "Tomorrow I can, it's not as if they'd care too much anyway. I'm 18 so as soon as I find a place to live, I'll be moved out." Felix held him tighter, sad that Jeongin had been forced to grow up so fast.

At 18 he was forced to live alone. He had no parents or siblings to support himself, not even friends at the agency to comfort him on lonely days. He smiled so often, he was strong and amazingly sweet. His smile shined as bright as a starry night sky, and his eyes held wisdom yet naivety at the same time. But just like others he was scarred, had too many wishes and not enough stars. Felix wondered just what he has been through, he wondered why no one would want to adopt Jeongin. 

Someone as sweet and gorgeous as that, he assumed people would be running to adopt Jeongin. One time he heard Jeongin sing, and his voice had been so unique and adorable. It was special, a voice unlike any other he had heard before. He expressed that to Jeongin, and he made him sing so he could listen more. Jeongin then forced Felix to try and rap and sing, which took a long time. When he finally did though, he fell in love with Felix even more. Felix just gave him a bright smile and ruffled his hair, giving him a short kiss on the lips. 

When he had showed Jeongin to Rachel, who Jeongin had immediately called really pretty. She laughed and called him adorable, saying she wanted to know about the boy who changed her younger brother. Felix blushed in embarrassment since Jeongin didn't really understand what she meant by that. When they got the house, Jeongin thought it was really pretty. On the inside of the house, it was very home-like, a house Jeongin wished he lived in. When he was 12 he had a house like that, but the parents that came with it weren't as nice.

"So Jeongin, tell me more about yourself? Where do you live?" Rachel asked, offering him a sweet smile. Felix worriedly looked at Jeongin as he bit his lip and took a dead breath to ready himself. "I live at the adoption agency, currently looking for an apartment right now. I was in the system since twelve, which is when my parents decided having a child wasn't something they wanted anymore." Jeongin hoped Rachel was okay with that, carefully looking at her shocked face.

"No one has adopted you?" She asked, disbelief written on her features. Jeongin shook his head with a sad yet determined smile. Rachel studied his face more, noting the bags under his eyes she only assumed was from working. "I don't understand why no one would. If I could, I would run there to adopt you." Felix said a dramatic 'thank you and I told you so' earning a smack from Jeongin. Felix pouted and rubbed his arm, latching onto Jeongin in a big hug. Rachel sat there amazed at how much Felix loved him.

She didn't need to worry about Felix, not with someone as sweet as Jeongin by his side. She got to know him more, and she noticed how much love they had for each other. Jeongin had explained that he worked three jobs and often didn't sleep at all or have time to eat. She gave him a stern talking-to about taking care of his adorable face. She even threw in that she wondered how someone so adorable wouldn't take care of himself more.

When Olivia, Felix's younger sister, had came in, she immediately was amazed at Felix's adorable boyfriend. "Felix how did you even manage to find yourself someone this adorable? He's so cuddly, honestly," Olivia just shook her head with a sigh, pinching Jeongin's smiley cheeks. When he smiled with a dimple and eyes all like a fox, their hearts melted and they were in awe. His parents were the same, at first his father was a little skeptical. But no one could resist Jeongin's cuteness.

Their date had been really fun, and the whole family took so many pictures. They even used a photo album and filled it up all cute and everything. They had a feeling that Jeongin and Felix would last, they hoped and wished that they would. There was something special there, something that Jeongin had that changed Felix for the better. They adored Jeongin so much, and it only took one meeting for them to decide that. 

Though they didn't understand why Jeongin had yet to be adopted, they hoped he would find a good place. The next day was Saturday, so they invited Jeongin's friends over and everyone helped him find an apartment. The next few days were full of packing and fun playing.

It wasn't easy for Jeongin, but even in the school he became well known. Lee Felix, the school's badboy, had a weakness and a 180 personality switch when he was with Jeongin. They admired the couple, and Jeongin had never been happier. Their friends were close to getting together, all the had to hope for was Changbin and Hyunjin. It's not a happy ending yet, but the first chapter of their new photo album and beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a fanfic for Jeongin x Chan and Jeongin x Hyunjin because I love those two couples so much. Honestly Hyunin and Jeongchan are adorable. If I have any other requests, I now have more time to write them! Thank you for requesting if you have! If you haven't, comment down below any requests for  
> Jeongin x another member. Please also comment what genre and extra things you want like angst, just fluff, platonic or romance, what pairing, and sudh if you would like! 
> 
> Love you all, xox


End file.
